Munzer: Xmas
by ZekeFreek
Summary: I can't stand seeing her like this. I have to do something. But what? She's always so sad... it hurts me to watch... I want to help her. Maybe this Christmas is the one... HolidayFic, Redseb/Seyram.
1. Miss Me?

I own Shaman King… NOT!

IactaMurmur: It's December 12, 2009. Excellent time to start work on my X-Mas fanfic. This fanfic takes place in the December of 2000, at the Patch Village. I want to make something clear first…

I do support incest. WAIT, COME BACK! This fanfic will not contain anything explicit, but it will hint at it. So if you're a catholic, republican, or Amish purist (Why are you on the internet?). You would do well to click your way back.

EDIT: Woah, I just re-read that and have to say. I MEANT Sibling Affection, I AM NOT SAYING IT WILL CONTINUE SEXUAL MATERIAL. Lol, that was close.

I support Redseb/Seyram as a couple. It will show in this fanfic. Not seriously, but I can't help hinting.

The intention is this fanfic is not to be serious. Please keep that in mind while reading.

* * *

Best Intentions, Chapter One

[December 19th, 2000- Patch Village- Late Evening]

He was dreading it, and there was no stopping it. Every year it was the same. Redseb laid down on the side of a Building, he told Micky he was going for a walk. But in reality, he needed time away. He didn't know from what though.

In less than a week, it would be Christmas again. A day where people were supposed to feel good. But on him and his sister, it had the opposite effect. His sister wasn't happy year round, but on Christmas day…

Seyram wouldn't do anything, she sat there, 'there' being wherever she happened to be. She stared in oblivion with sad eyes. She always stared, but with the most blank intensity. Tears rolled down her face, without so much as a whimper.

She would rarely talk any time of the year, but on that day, not a sound would come from her. If you weren't looking for her, you would never know she was there.

Redseb would sit there and watch her. To see her like that… tore him apart, piece by piece, like ripping at his very soul. And he always stayed with her, the whole day. He had to, he was her brother.

To just leave her in that state… what kind of douche would ever do that?

What would tou-san do? He asked himself every time, but then he reiterated '_if tou-san was here, Seyram would still be happy… we both would be_'.

It wasn't like he wasn't phased every Christmas. It was hard on him too, but it was nothing to what Seyram felt. He often wondered what exactly she felt.

He wanted to help her. He really did, and he could think of one way…

Redseb got up, and started walking back to the Hostel. He knew exactly what he'd see when he arrived. Micky would be on the couch, sleeping, or atleast he'd appear to be. It was hard to tell with that mask.

And Seyram would just be sitting on the bed, staring into space. She probably wouldn't fall sleep until he came back. Did that mean she retained some feeling? Did she miss him?

Underground, the sunset couldn't be seen. He suspected it happened earlier, but he'd always take a quick glance at the formless mass of souls in the center of the village. Briefly, before he got dizzy.

It was beautiful, and yet the most mysterious and perplexing thing he had ever seen. He tried to identify the billions of faces in it, but to no avail, as soon as one came into view, another covered it up.

He looked back to the path. He had an idea. What if he asked her? Something told him that she wouldn't answer, but maybe… just maybe she would. But… no, it was worth a shot.

He would never know any other way, after all.

* * *

Pushing open the hardwood door, without a screen on the window, the kind you'd see in a cabin, Redseb sighed.

_Here I go…_ He thought to himself. It was exactly how he expected, Micky was asleep on the couch, snoring softly. Seyram was sitting against the wall, upon the bed to the side of the room. Her stare was only broken for a brief moment as he entered. Though he did not immediately recognize it.

He got up on the bed. Which was unusually large for what was essentially, a Hostel room. The room had a couch, the bed, a kitchen area enclosed by a counter, and a bathroom inside of what was probably at one point a pantry.

He sat up against the wall, and crossed his legs. "Seyram?", he said softly. Her eyes turned to him, though she did not turn her head. This would have been awkward to anybody but Redseb, who would do anything just to get her to say something.

He mentally shook his head, he may as well get to the point. "Did you miss me?", he asked in a tone that seemed almost too pure. Redseb nearly closed his eyes, as if he was scared of the reaction. But he didn't, this was too important to him.

She turned her head to look him straight in the eye, and then fell forward onto his shoulder. He smiled, she always did this when she was tired, just fall anywhere. Usually on him, as he was usually sitting next to her.

But something was different this time, and he picked up on it after a moment or two. She felt warmer than usual. As if she was blushing, but her pale face wouldn't show it.

The room was dark, and as Redseb sat there with his sister asleep, leaning on him, he wondered. What did it mean to miss someone?

You miss someone when they are away, or not close enough to you to interact with. Everybody is different in their own way. People are attracted to people they are compatible with. Everybody had something that was unique. Even if you didn't understand what that something was, you build relationships off of that.

A person has many relationships with people they know, but every single one is different from any other. Like you couldn't get that kind of thing from or with anybody else but that person.

That was to be unique. He supposed that is why people miss the people they care about. He looked down upon his sister. Redseb would've then given anything to hear her speak.

Her voice was unique to him, but he never knew it before. It was one of those things you didn't realize you loved until it became a rarity.

He leaned over and hugged her. Maybe this year could be different.

* * *

IactaMurmur: This is chapter one of probably four or five. I hope you enjoy it.

Redseb and Seyram are high on any short list of my favorite Mankin characters. There is just something there. I can't place it.

While writing this I was listening to "Just Be" by Tiësto. I think of the Munzer while listening to that song, I don't know why. It's a beautiful song actually, you can find it on Youtube.

Another thing I think of when thinking about Seyram is Eowyn from LOTR, I really don't know why on that one either. LoL. Well, expect an update sooner than later.

Happy Holidays!


	2. Anticipation

I don't own Shaman King, but if did, I'd hurry up and release the KZB in the states.

IactaMurmur: This chapter is late in the coming. I have 17 people in my house this year. So I've been and will be busy. Hopefully, this will be worth the wait.

* * *

Munzer: X-Mas

Chapter Two: Anticipation

[December 22nd, 2000- Patch Village- Morning]

Redseb was depressed, it crept closer and closer. He knew it wouldn't be long now. Today would be like any other day, though. Seyram hadn't woken up yet.

But when she did, it would be the same as any day… any day except _that_ day. This was silly, why was he even thinking about this? There was only one thing that could cure her. And he knew exactly what it was.

_Retribution_.

But he still didn't even know who it was. Or if the killer was even here. He knew absolutely nothing. He hated that.

How could anything else make her happy? It was obvious, eliminate the cause of the problem and the problem goes away… right?

That was the only thing he had to go on.

He looked over the kitchen area, Micky was getting water. He sighed and walked over to him.

"Hey, Micky?"

No response, he started to drink the glass.

"Micky?", Redseb tried again when he had finished it off. Micky placed the glass down and turned to the boy. "Hm?".

"What do you do when you know something bad is gonna happen?", Redseb asked sincerely.

Micky leaned on the counter, and hummed in thought. Redseb waited, he knew this would take a while. It always did with Micky. He looked over the bed, Seyram was still asleep.

Micky was smart, he knew that. But he always took a long time to answer. What was the difference between getting the right answer and answering fast? What did it mean to be smart?

Tou-chan used to call him smart. Redseb always appreciated it. But now he always wondered, '_if I'm so smart… why can't I find your killer already_?'.

Micky spoke slowly and calmly, "You prepare".

"But what if you don't know how?".

Another long pause.

Redseb wondered about the Shaman Fight, that was his backup plan. Maybe with the power of the Great Spirit, he could heal Seyram. He wondered if tou-chan left them Golem for that very purpose.

He had paid attention to the competition, some of those people were intimidating. He wondered if Golem would be enough.

Finally, Micky spoke, "You make the best of it, you do what you know how to and get through it".

Redseb saw Micky lay a hand on his mask and look out the window. Redseb raised an eyebrow, wondering what could be on Micky's mind.

Micky looked back at him, and patted his messy brown hair.

"You're a smart kid, Redseb. You'll figure something out", he said sweetly, before heading outside. Leaving Redseb standing there with a confused look on his face.

* * *

Micky started his way to the market, he was sure the kids would be hungry by the time he got back.

The hardest part about wearing a mask… is that nobody can see you smile…

IactaMurmur: Short, I know. But hopefully I'll be able to make up for it. At the end I'll probably mush all the chapters into one and call it a oneshot anyway.

Until Next Time! :)


	3. Tradegedies and Hope

Shaman King is not owned by the writer of this fanfic.

Please support the official release.

Iacta: Have neglected this fanfic for awhile, now I need to finish it up.

* * *

Munzer: X-Mas

Chapter Three: Tragedies and Hope

[December 24th, 2000- Patch _Corn King_, Evening]

Redseb sat by the counter, drinking apple cider. He had nearly given up. Micky said he should prepare for it, but he didn't know what to do. Thalim was doing dishes, not much business tonight.

Sitting on the opposite end of the bar was a dark-skinned man. Redseb had seen him before, around Micky's son. The man didn't take any notice of him, but he was doing the same thing as he, drinking apple cider alone.

"Hey, you", Redseb called to the man, who turned to him sharply. "What are you doing here alone?".

The man shrugged, "Needed some alone time".

"You too, huh?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Did something happen to you this time of year?"

The man took another gulp of cider, nodding. "Yeah, but I've made peace with it".

Redseb raised an eyebrow, taking a drink of cider. Make peace with it? What did he mean?

"Something happened and worrying about won't change a thing", he replied in a matter-of-fact tone. Redseb's eyes widened, that was something he'd expect Micky to say. He wondered why he didn't…

His father was long gone, but Seyram was still alive. Even if she has lost a part of herself. What was the difference between dying and losing a part of your soul?

As he pondered through his own thoughts, he heard a clang on the counter. He looked down at a black hair band, made of a light clay. He looked up at the black man standing above him.

"I bought it a few days back, was tired of being bothered to support the Patch tribe, so I just got it out of pity. I think you could find a use for it", he said, taking one last drink of cider, he left with a cheerful "Merry Christmas".

[NOTE- In Volume 9, all the competitors are arranged in squares. You'll notice that Seyram (who isn't drawn very well) doesn't have a hairband yet.]

He held it up in his hand. He knew what to do. Running outside, he nearly tripped, a gift! Maybe this would atleast cheer her up a bit… It was worth a try.

* * *

He found his sister sitting by Golem, under a potted tree. She looked to the cave ceiling, before he came into view. Once he did, she turned her eyes down to him.

"Seyram!", her brother called out, running towards her. She stared at him, wondering he could possibly be doing.

He placed a sleek black hair band along her head. He fixed her bangs and all that. "It's eh… for you", he stuttered shyly.

She felt it along her head for a moment and then nodded. Redseb looked down to his feet, and then started to sob. "I am worthless… I can't even save you…", he fell to his knees.

"Your in so much… pain and don't even know it… I love you, Seyram… I can't stand watching you like this…", he punched the dirt, which was dampening with his tears.

She watch her brother sob… sob for her, and dad. But mostly for her, who could still be saved… or atleast he hoped so. She experienced a strange feeling… but she couldn't identify it. She didn't know how to respond to this phenomena.

He leaped up and hugged her tight, crying over her shoulder, his messy hair against the side of her face. "I'm sorry… I'm worthless". She felt a tear roll down her cheek, it was warm and wet.

Slowly, she returned his embrace. "Redseb-nii…", she mumbled quietly. Redseb's eyes enlarged as she spoke. That voice he hadn't heard in countless days, he cherished it. "You… hug me a lot…", she said in a purely observational tone.

He closed his eyes to enjoy her words. She hugged him tighter, "But… I'm not complaining…", she muttered softly, as if it was meant for nobody but her brother to hear. Redseb was filled with a hope. That maybe he could save her afterall.

Above them, someone was watching. "And perhaps you will…", whispered an infamous man behind a mask. Looking into the great spirit to the center of the village, Micky thought to himself.

_ Camel… you may have left them with me… but I think they have the bigger burden than either of us…

* * *

_

Iacta: Fini.


End file.
